Petit déjeuné au lit
by SLASHAGOGO
Summary: Parce que je trouve que la relation entre Jason et Kevin mérite d'être plus développé que ce que l'on voit dans la série. C'est juste un instant de vie. slash, lemon


« Kevin ! Réponds, je sais que tu es là… Non sérieusement j'ai besoin de te parler ! Allez sois sympa, tu ne vas pas laisser ta chère sœur être submerger par toute cette paperasse ! »

Biiiiiip

« Le nombre de message que peut comporter la messagerie de votre correspondant est désormais atteint. Veuillez le recontacter ultérieurement »

_ Aaah !mais pourquoi il ne répond pas ! s'énerva Sarah, sa patience depuis longtemps épuisé par tous ses contrats incompréhensible qu'elle essayé vainement de déchiffrer depuis des heures.

Elle se demandait bien comment son frère pouvait s'y retrouver dans tout ça. Avec toutes ses petites notes et ses références à des lois dont elle n'avait même jamais envisagé l'existence. Si tous les avocats devaient véritablement apprendre par cœur les dizaines de milliers de règlements juridique qui régissait ce pays jusqu'au plus insignifiant des alinéas, elle comprenait pourquoi Kévin avait passé tant de temps plongé dans ses livres de cours plutôt que de faire la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure et de boire plus que ce qu''il était capable d'ingurgiter pour se retrouver malade le lendemain.

Elle le plaignait un peu… mais vraiment juste un peu, parce qu'il snobait tout de même ses appels et ne répondait pas aux messages qu'elle lui avait laissé depuis le début de la matinée.

Et que l'on soit dimanche, seul jour de repos que s'octroyait le jeune et talentueux avocat, n'était en rien une excuse.

_ Chérie, l'appela son mari depuis la cuisine. Ton frère a bien le droit de passer une journée éloigné de tout ce qui peut lui rappeler de prêt ou de loin son travail. Je sais que tu as besoin de lui pour t'aider avec tous ces papiers mais…

_ Mais quoi Joe ? Moi aussi j'aimerais faire autre chose de mon weekend, tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir de passer mon temps à bosser pour essayer de sortir définitivement Odjaï des ennuis, plutôt que d'être avec mes enfants ?

_ Eh bien oui, déclara l'homme sur un ton amer. J'en arrive à le croire. Ça fait trois weekend de suite que tu ramènes des dossiers à la maison et que tu n'en décroche pas une seconde. Est-ce que tu sais que Peige a son costume de la kermesse à préparer et qu'elle le fait sans ton aide parce qu'elle a peur de te déranger ? Et Cooper est venu me demander hier, si aujourd'hui tu allais enfin l'emmener au lac pour essayer la bateau télécommandé que lui a offert Nora, comme tu le lui as promis il y a de cela plusieurs semaines déjà… C'est à croire que tu ne veux plus participer à la vie de ta famille !

Par peur de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait par la suite, Joe sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Jouer quelques aires de guitares l'aiderait surement à se détendre.

Sarah de son côté, resta un instant immobile, interdite par le soudain éclat de son mari. Il était rare qu'il lui parle aussi franchement, il préférait la majorité du temps ignorer le problème et l'enterrer dans un coin de son esprit. C'était d'ailleurs la cause de l'échec de leur mariage : une accumulation de petites discorde qu'aucun n'avait pris le temps de résoudre et qui avaient fini par les ronger, eux et leur histoire.

Pourtant cette fois c'était différent… Probablement parce que l'enfant étaient impliqué plus directement. Oui, surement.

Et c'était vrai que ces derniers temps elle n'avait pas était la plus extraordinaire des mères, elle en avait conscience. Mais elle n'avait pas remarqué à quel point. Peu importait les problèmes qu'elle rencontrait dans sa vie professionnelle, jamais ses enfants n'auraient dû à en pâtir.

Il fallait qu'elle rectifie tout ça, et le plus vite serait le mieux. Tampis pour tous ces dossiers, elle s'en occuperait plus tard.

Bien décidé à réparer ces erreurs elle se rendit dans la chambre de sa fille, prête à lui apporter toute l'aide nécessaire à la confection de son costume. Et cet après-midi, ils se rendraient en famille au lac pour essayer le nouveau joué de Cooper. Oui cette journée en famille allait lui faire du bien. Et puis Kevin lui serait sûrement reconnaissant de l'avoir enfin laissé tranquille.

…

…

Perdu sous les couvertures, Kevin entendit son portable sonnait pour la énième fois de la matinée. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de répondre. Aujourd'hui il était bien décidé à passer une journée enfermé dans son cocon, éloigné de chacun des membres de son envahissante famille… Ils les aimés plus que tout autre chose mais là il avait besoin de faire un brake et d'arrêter de se prendre la tête… Pendant juste une journée il voulait croire que son monde ne se résumait qu'à son lit, ses couvertures et le reste de gâteau au chocolat que sa mère lui avait proposé d'emmener hier après-midi lorsqu'il était passé chez elle.

Oui il comptait bien faire de cette journée un moment de paix et de flemmardise assumé.

Mais le monde semblait s'être définitivement ligué contre lui : des coups frappés à la porte le sortir une nouvelle fois de l'état comateux et tellement agréable dans lequel il était plongé.

Qu'importe celui qui avait à lui parler il était plus qu'obstiné… Et il pressentait qu'ignorait l'importun n'allait pas résoudre les choses. Autant s'en débarrasser maintenant, histoire de pouvoir continuer sa nuit tranquillement.

Il s'extirpa donc de ses draps et se dirigea vers l'entrée, seulement vêtu d'un boxer. De toute façon il ne comptait s'attarder hors de son lit bien longtemps alors il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'habiller. Et au moins comme ça, celui ou celle qui s'obstinait à vouloir gâcher sa journée saurait à quoi s'en tenir !

Bien décidé à montrer qu'il ne souhaitait pas être dérangé, il ne fit aucun effort pour accueillir convenablement son visiteur : il ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque et s'exclama d'une voix tout sauf amicale :

_ Quoi ?

Avant de réaliser que la personne présente devant lui n'était pas l'un de ses insupportable frères ni l'une de ses sœurs névrosées, et encore moins sa mère si envahissante, mais simplement Jason…

Jason, son petit-ami si craquant et si attentionné… Jason son petit-ami qui, à en juger par le paquet qu'il tenait entre les mains, était allé lui chercher un petit déjeuné dans ce café à l'autre bout de la ville qu'il aimait tant… Jason, ce même petit-ami qu'il venait de recevoir de la plus ingrate des façons.

_ Désole, s'empressa de rectifier Kevin. Désolé vraiment, j'ai cru que c'était Sarah ou un autre Walker qui venait me déranger et me demander un service ou un truc de ce genre-là ! Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à te voire, je te jure. C'est juste que j'avais envie de passer une journée tranquille pour une fois et que je ne voulais pas voir ma famille me la gâcher encore une fois… Désolée, ajouta-t-il encore sur un ton implorant et son air de chien battu plaqué sur le visage.

Jason, qui jusqu'ici se sentait un peu perdu, ne put retenir un sourire, qui fit immédiatement fondre le cœur de Kevin, et accorda son pardon.

_ Alors, ça veut dire que j'ai le droit d'entrer ou que passer une journée tranquille signifie pour toi n'avoir aucun contact avec aucune de tes connaissances ? finit-t-il par demander.

Il avait posé la question sur un ton plutôt détaché mais au fond il ne savait réellement pas à quoi s'en tenir. Sa relation avec Kevin n'était pas très ancienne et malgré la très grande affection qu'il portait à son petit-ami, il avait parfois du mal à prévoir ses réactions et à savoir ce qu'il attendit de lui. Kevin était tellement secret, que ce soit avec ses collègues, sa famille et même lui…

_ Eh bien en temps normale je n'accepte personne dans cet appartement lorsqu'il s'agit de passer une journée au lit mais… je suis sûr que tu sauras assez bien te tenir pour que je n'ai pas à me plaindre de toi n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kevin en retrouvant le sourire.

L'arrivée de Jason n'était certes pas prévue mais il était persuadé qu'il saurait mettre sa présence à profit pour rendre cette journée encore plus délicieuse qu'elle aurait dû l'être.

_ Sage comme une image, promis le petit-ami en question rassuré de voir que Kevin ne le considéré absolument pas comme une gêne et qu'il acceptait même sa présence avec beaucoup de facilité et semblait-il de plaisir.

_ Alors entre, l'invita Kevin en ouvrant plus largement sa porte.

Une fois que cette dernière fut refermé les deux hommes se saluèrent d'un chaste baisé qui réussit néanmoins à émoustillé le propriétaire des lieux. Jamais aucun homme ne lui avait fait autant d'effet que Jason. Et d'ailleurs il ne se souvenait pas non plus être sorti avec quelqu'un d'aussi mignon… Pas étonnant qu'un simple geste de sa part suffise à le mettre dans tous ses états.

_ J'ai apporté le petit-déjeuner, signala Jason tour en retirant sa veste et en ouvrant le col de sa chemise.

_ J'avais remarqué. Alors je me disais… Ça te tente un petit dèj' au lit avec moi?

Le ton bas et sensuel ainsi que les yeux légèrement brillant de Kevin ne laissaient aucun doute quant à l'occupation qu'il prévoyait d'avoir une fois que le lit serait atteint. Et Jason n'était absolument pas contre ce genre d'occupation, au contraire. Cela faisait plus d'une semaine qu'il n'avait pas vue son petit-ami, ses obligations de pasteur lui avait pris pas mal de temps et même si il ne lui venait pas à l'idée de se plaindre, il devait bien avouer que les bras de son amant lui avait manquait. Beaucoup manqué même. Et c'est pourquoi il prit sans attendre la direction de la chambre, un Kevin très enthousiasme sur les talons.

Une fois bien installé, c'est-à-dire assis en tailleur sur le lit l'un en face de l'autre, Jason ayant enlevé chaussettes et chaussures, et Kevin toujours en sous vêtement, le pasteur tendit à son amant son café encore chaud ainsi que son croissant. Lui-même avait déjà mangé plus tôt dans la journée et se contenta donc d'un café bien noir et amer.

La tension entre eux était palpable, tension sexuelle évidement. Plongé dans les yeux l'un de l'autre ils attendaient de voir qui ferait le premier pas, qui lancerait les hostilités, qui attiserait en premier la flamme de leur désir plus qu'ardant.

Finalement c'est Kevin qui fit le premier geste : lentement il porta à la bouche de son petit-ami un morceau de son croissant. Et avec tout autant de délicatesse Jason s'avança et le appât entre ses lèvre, prenant soin de sucer au passage les doigts tentateurs qui se présentaient à elles. Et ils reproduisirent plusieurs fois la scène. C'était un véritable ballet qui se jouait entre les deux hommes, une dance de séduction, un jeu destiné à tester la patience et la résistance de chacun.

Jason fut le premier à céder cette fois. Incapable d'attendre d'avantage ce que son corps lui réclamait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, et excité au possible par la vision de rêve de son amant quasiment nu devant lui, il saisit le poigné de Kevin entre ses mains et attira son corps contre le siens, impatient de le sentir, de le toucher.

Aussitôt Kevin pesa contre lui de tout son poids, le forçant à s'allonger. Il le chevaucha et partit à la conquête de sa peau. La chemise disparut en quelques secondes et ses lèvres purent retrouver le goût de son homme. Ce même homme qui caresser son dos et massait ses fesses avec fermeté, faisant se tendre sa virilité.

Affamé l'un de l'autre ils frottèrent leur corps. Leur hanches se rencontrant par saccade et leurs sexes gorgé de sang s'entrechoquant, se caressant. Gémissant, haletant, Jason se mit à réclamer plus de contact entre eux.

_ Kevin… KevAaaah… Touches-moi, s'il te plaît… j'ai besoin…

En réponse à cette supplique Kevin le débarrassa de son pantalon puis de son boxer. Il admira son corps nu, le détailla, cherchant à inscrire dans sa mémoire la moindre de ses courbe, le plus insignifiant de ses creux.

Mais son amant ne supportait plus la tension qui parcourait son corps, son sexe était tellement tendu qu'il en avait mal… Remuant ses hanches contre celle de Kevin il l'incita à se déshabiller à son tour, à retirer le dernier rempart séparant leur corps l'un de l'autre.

_ Enlève le toi-même, lui proposa Kevin entre deux soupirs de plaisir.

Sans aucune hésitation Jason s'exécuta. Gémissant de plaisir il put enfin plaquer l'intégralité de son corps contre celui de son amant.

Mais ça n'était toujours pas assez et Kevin s'obstinait à lui refusait la délivrance. Il ne faisait que l'effleurer mais jamais il ne le caressait franchement. Il le faisait mourir de plaisir ! ça n'était pas la lenteur qu'il désirait en cet instant. Il voulait de la passion, de la frénésie et du plaisir brutal et violent.

C'est pourquoi, excédée par la lenteur de son compagnon qui semblait se jouer de lui, Jason inversa les positions d'un mouvement de hanche. Chevauchant son amant, il se trouva enfin bien plus libre de ses mouvements. Sans laisser à Kevin le temps d'avoir la moindre réaction, bonne ou mauvaise, face à son initiative, il entama un brusque balancement de hanche.

Leurs sexes se frottaient à présent l'un contre l'autre avec plus de frénésie et de force qu'auparavant. Les deux amants gémissait et soupirait de plaisir dans un ensemble parfait, en symbiose.

Sentant la délivrance s'approcher à grand pas, Kevin s'empara de leurs deux sexes et se mit à les masturber de concert. Le plaisir les traversa par vagues de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus intense.

Et c'est en même temps que les deux hommes parvinrent à assouvir leur désir : partageant un baiser profond et passionné, ils se libérèrent ensemble, souillant de leur semence la main de Kevin.

Epuisé, Jason se laissa tomber sur son amant qui l'accueilli entre ses bras. Ils mirent de longues minutes avant de regagner un semblant de lucidité, de prendre conscience de leur sperme chaud qui maculait leurs torses ainsi que du café inachevé de Kevin s'était renversé sur la moquette.

Mais rien de tout cela n'aurait pu les faire bouger d'un centimètre. Bien au contraire, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avec plus de force, désireux de sentir pour un temps encore tout le bonheur et le plaisir qu'ils venaient de prendre et de donner.

Encore perdu dans les brumes post orgasmique et somnolant de plaisir, Kevin parvint néanmoins à se faire deux réflexions : premièrement, il ne passerait désormais plus un seul dimanche sans Jason pour lui tenir compagnie. Et deuxièmement il fallait absolument qu'il pense à proposer à ce même Jason un morceau du gâteau au chocolat qui traînait dans son frigo. Parce que si un croissant pouvait mener à de tels plaisirs, il se demandait bien ce que le chocolat aurait comme effet sur la libido de son pasteur préféré…

Mais ils verraient ça plus tard, pour l'instant il allait profiter de quelques heures de sommeil. Après tout, ils avaient la journée entière pour eux tout seul, pas de quoi précipiter les choses.


End file.
